Heir of Uzu
by Isilithix
Summary: Tales of the rulers of Uzugakure were violent. Their weapons granted their wielders strange and deadly abilities. When the village fell, seemingly completely destroyed, the rest of the Shinobi World thought that they had nothing to fear from them. Rewrite


Heir of Uzu

* * *

Prologue

The winds howled across the water, creating and propelling crushing waves of white water every which way. Two pillars of violently twisting water, several meters tall but only a few feet wide, grew out of the violent waters. Atop the two violently twisting pillars of water; stood two very different men, one with long, gray hair; and the other with short, spiky blonde hair.

The gray haired man laughed psychotically as he hefted an ornate spear nearly eight feet in length, into the air beside his head, the tip pointing down at the man's opponent. "This is the end, Uzumaki!" he squealed in delight. "With this battle, I will the only one who can command the oceans, the seas, the lakes and ponds! The rivers, the streams and the babbling brooks! I will control the world! NYA-HAHAHAHA!"

"I still don't know how you managed to wield that spear, Kabuto!" the blonde haired man shouted out at the gray haired man, holding a short sword, just as ornate as the gray haired man's spear, at the ready; "But I will end you! Here and now!"

"Just try it, Uzumaki!" Kabuto laughed. He continued to laugh for several seconds before calming down. In the span of a passing second, his face changed from pure insanity, to one of calm intelligence and strength. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Snapping his eyes open, Kabuto expelled the breath of air he had taken and surged forward, the tip of his spear leveled at Naruto's skull…

Naruto saw the man lurching forward and began to summon the waters around him to defend him…

"…_To-Tousan…It-it hurts! I want Kaa-S-San…"_

"…This time…Kabuto…" Naruto whispered to himself, glaring at the gray haired man speeding towards him, spear tip ready to pierce through his armor and into his soft flesh. "…You will pay for what you have done to me and my family…" He closed his eyes and concentrated hard…Dwelling on the thoughts and raging emotions of the past, a plume of red energy enveloped him. With a low growling emitting from his chest, Naruto's eyes flew open, blood red and hungry for revenge. The waters around him faltered for a split second, before turning bright crimson and even more deadly. "Today, Kabuto…you will _**DIE!"**_

Prologue End

* * *

Here's a prologue for you…

Yes, this is a revised version, just like I said that I'd be doing, and no; it's not a very happy ending...(Actually it may not even be the ending.) Then again, this story isn't for shits and giggles either. There will be moments of humor, but that's not what this story is stationed around.

Yes…Kabuto is a main villain…Yes, Naruto is the main hero…But was that always the case? You'll just have to stick around and find out. When? I don't really know. I have the first two chapters done, but I'm not quite ready to post them yet. When I do, you'll obviously find out.

Pairings are already in the works, so no poll will be made and no pairing wars will ensue…Or at least I hope not. I'm not going to tell you who ends up with who, so tough luck.

Please remember that I write and update on my own time, not yours; also, I don't get paid to do this because that would be against the law and I would be sued. I do this for free, so you'll just have to deal with however long it takes for a new chapter to be posted; capsing(using all capital letters) at me and begging me will not get you a chapter quicker, if anything, it will take even longer.

If you like this so far, then that's cool. If not, then I'd suggest waiting for the following chapters, when the story actually begins, and then make up your mind. If you still don't like it, then don't read it or comment on it. I'm not forcing you to read it or forcing you to comment on it. Constructive criticism is alright, stupid comments with no point are not.

Spelling errors may be caught and corrected over time.


End file.
